


a simple flower?

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Sometimes We Fall In Love Togethor, But Not Always [7]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, always fun to make up queer history when the authors too lazy, queers in the 1900s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: it is not hard to find others. shadowhunters are already so isolated, what is another invisible barrier?that is not to say that a shadowhunter from england could tell you the name of every shadowhunter that shared the same perspective of sorts.this explains why cordelia carstairs is a surprise.





	a simple flower?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone on tumblr say that the annadelia tag was empty and ive been stuck in these nasty books as ive been waiting for my girls for two years so i figured it was time to make a reminder of who came up with this ship

it is not hard to find others. shadowhunters are already so isolated, what is another invisible barrier?

that is not to say that a shadowhunter from england could tell you the name of every shadowhunter that shared the same perspective of sorts.

this explains why cordelia carstairs is a surprise.

cordelia carstairs enters the london institute on the daughter of the castles arm. cordelia carstairs enters london with a familiar twinkle in her eye.

it is chance that anna is there. she catches the eye of the miss carstairs and continues on.

cordelia carstairs is a surprise, but surprise does not show on anna lightwood's face.

matthew fairchild gives cordelia carstairs the note to tea with anna. he is not often the bringer of news, the green carnation in his jacket says he is always the bringer of this news.

tea is a game. a game of, _"you accepted." "an invitation to tea" "an invitation to england" "is that what it said?."_

cordelia carstairs enters the london institute on her daughter's arm. cordelia carstairs passes through an invisible barrier with an invitation to tea in her hand.

it is not chance that she slips into laughter and games and the unspoken careful. it is her life.

cordelia carstairs is no simple flower.

on nights when she claims to have tea with a lightwood or exploring the city on the arm of a fairchild she is twirled round a dance floor by women wearing monocles. the last name on her dance card is on the inside of the finest top hat in the room.

in the day the miss cordelia carstairs twirls a daisy she won the night before.

anna lightwood catches her eye. she pauses, as misses twirling daisies are known to do. anna does not hesitate, instead she plucks the daisy from her hand.

her red painted lips quirk into a smile, “i see you found my daisy.”

“it caught to my glove after tea,” she says with a familiar twinkle in her eyes.

cordelia carstairs passes through an invisible barrier with an invitation to tea in her hand. cordelia carstairs walks home with anna lightwood on her arm.


End file.
